Teach me
by GleekyKlaine
Summary: AU! Teacher!Blaine Student!Kurt. When Badboy Kurt walks into class that day, he didnt know things world make a dramatic twist for him.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt didn't even knock on the classroom door when he arrived, and as per usual, he didn't even apologise for being so late. He walked in, smirking at the class before his eyes landed on a teacher. He nodded at the teacher, slightly raising his eyebrow at the fact he never seen him before, before he sat down at the space seat at the front, glancing back to give the person in his usual seat at the back a evil glare.

"And nice for you to join us, Mr..." The teacher started, looking over at Kurt.

"Kurt" he said, not even looking up at him. "My names Kurt. None of that 'Mr' stuff.. It's just Kurt." he simply said.

"Well, you're already ten minutes late, care to stand up and explain to the rest of the class then? Maybe you should apologise for interrupting" The professor said, slightly angry at the boy's attitude.

Kurt shrugged, standing up and facing his fellow peers. He put his hand up to cover his heart as he started to speak "I am truly, from the bottom of my heart, sorry I have interrupted whatever you was doing here-which doesn't look much" he started in a sarcastic tone. "But I was busy jacking off in the toilets" he added before the class exploded in laughter.

The teacher frowned at him. "Get back to our seat, Kurt" he ordered. Kurt looked around to him, the first time he had seen him properly, he was slightly taken back, he had not expected what he saw. This guy wasn't old, he was actually younger than the rest of his teachers. And his hair was gelled to his head, Kurt was temped to bring his hand up and knock on it but decided against it. Kurt Hummel liked what he saw, he thought that he should turn up to this class more if this is what was going to be waiting for him.

The class had finished, the students were packing there things up. Kurt had sat directly in front of the teacher, who introduced himself as Mr Anderson. He had been staring all class, not only at his face, but his body. He wasn't interested in what his saying, it was the way his ass looked when he turned away.

Kurt smirked as he went to stand up before Mr Anderson spoke up. "Kurt, could you stay please" the teacher said, not looking up from the sheet he was marking. Kurt sighed before he slumped back into his seat, watching everyone else leave the room. Once it was just the both of them, Kurt leaned forward.

"What d'ya want, Mr A?" He asked with a smirk. Blaine looked up at him, taking off his glasses.

"That was inappropriate today Kurt." He said, rubbing his head, "You shouldn't be talking like that."

One thing that Kurt didn't know, was that Blaine had taken a seat behind his desk very early into the lesson- not moving at all, because his pants had became really tight, and if he was to move, he would clearly be showing he was hard.

Kurt sat back, folding his arms. "You asked what I was doing. I told you" he smiled innocently, voice dropping a bit "You don't want be to lie, do you?" He asked with a smug grin.

Blaine groaned a little, Kurt's voice going straight to his pants, dropping his head into his hands he sighed. "No" he started, "You shouldn't be late for class for one, and you could of kept your reasoning to 'I was using the toilet' or something.'

Kurt huffed as he stood up, 'Whatever, I'm going' he made his way to the door before a arm flew infront of him slamming the door he was opening shut. Kurt spun around, Blaine was only centimetres from him. Kurt looked the elder man up and down, biting his lip when he see's his bulge.

Blaine follows the boy's eyes down to where the Kurt is looking, a blush rising in his cheek. He moves back a second, not daring to look up at the boy again.

Kurt snaps and looks back at Blaine and slightly chuckles at his embarrassment. He steps forward, bringing his hand to rest on the other's chest.

"Looks like you've got a problem, Mr A." He whispered when he got closer.

Blaine gulped, looking up at Kurt. "I.. I do. But you.. You need to go Kurt." He said, not making any movement to stop the boy. Kurt wrapped a hand around his arm, bringing his hand from his chest to trail down till it reached the top of his trousers.

"Let me help" he whispered before he brought his fingertips down to trace the outside of the elder man's dick. Blaine rolled his head back, he grabbed hold of Kurt's arm as he let out a small moan, which Kurt smiled at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter (2)

Kurt smirked when he his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked around to the rest of his classmates who were focusing on the test that Blaine had set. He looked up to his teacher, who was doing some marking.

[text] Kurt, you can't text me things like that, not whilst we're in school.

Kurt smiled at the text, looking around once more before he started tapping his phone to text back.

[text] What Mr A? You're meant to be a a teacher, helping students with their problems...

Blaine looked up, seeing Kurt texting away on his phone before his phone buzzed. He looked back down, slightly glancing over at his phone, reading the text quickly before he locked the screen. He sat back, looking around the class before his eyes landed on Kurt. He was looking straight back at him. Blaine only just understood what Kurt was doing when his eyes dropped shut. He sat further back, seeing Kurt palming himself through his trousers. Blaine had to stop himself from moaning in front of the whole class. He looked down to his own trousers, cursing to himself as he watches how his trousers become visibly tighter.

Kurt opened his eyes again, looking at Blaine almost blush when he looks back up too him. Kurt moved his hands to sit on the top of the table, raising one hand.

"Uh.. Y-yeah, Kurt?" Blaine said, kicking himself for being so obvious. Kurt smirked, "I need to go to the toilet" Kurt replied, "May I be excused?" He asked, winking. Blaine gulped, more of the students were watching him now so he had to act professional.

"How do I know you're gonna come back? You have a tendency to just leave lessons" Blaine asked. Kurt thought about it for a second before he stood up, "You can come make sure I come back then, can't you?" He made his way to the door, looking around to the rest of the class, who nearly all went back to their tests

"Uh- Yeah, alright then. Class, ill be back in five. If I hear anyone talking, you'll be doing it during your break."

Blaine walked out the door, turning left to see the bathroom door swing shut. He walked up quickly, looking around before he slipped in, locking it behind him. He looked around, all the cubicles were shut, except for the one on the end. Blaine went up to knock on it.

"Kurt, let me in." he ordered. It wasn't for a minute till the door unlocked. Blaine pushed it open, to see Kurt standing there, he had his trousers and boxers around his ankles, his hand wrapped around his dick.

"oh f.. Kurt!" He said, holding onto the wall to stop his knees buckling.

"What?" The boy started, "I had a problem, and you wouldn't help me, so now I'm helping myself."

Blaine frowned a little, "Well if you've got that attitude, I won't help at all then." He turned around, still being able to watch Kurt in the mirror but he knew Kurt couldn't see him.

"Fuck, fu-please Mr A" Kurt said, he rested his head against the wall, shutting his eyes as he started stroking himself faster. Blaine turned around, mouth dropping at the sight.

"You.. You look beautiful"he said, not moving from his spot.

"Feels so good Daddy" Kurt said, Blaine moaned at the name, he moved forward, cupping Kurt's cheek and kissing him.

"Youre gonna do this on your own Kurt" he whispered. "You're gonna make yourself cum, and I'm not going to touch you."

Kurt groaned as he frowned, still not opening his eyes as he carried on stroking himself.

He got faster, opening his eyes to look at Blaine as he felt he was close. Blaine smiled, "Cum for me Kurt, Cum for Daddy"

When Blaine spoke, Kurt moaned as he filled his hand, after his realease he looked over at Blaine, show as licking his lips. Kurt smirked, bending down to pull his trousers as he wiped his hands with a tissue.

Blaine stepped back, he was hard right now, he wanted to oull his own trousers down and jack off too, but he knew that he had a class to get back too. He stepped away to the door, stopping to look back at Kurt, who was fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Kurt" he started, in his strictest tone, "After school detention, one hour. You best be there"

Blaine smirked to himself as he went to the door, unlocking it.

"I'll look forward to it" Kurt replied in a deep tone, "daddy"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter (3)

Blaine sat at his desk. Tapping the pen on the desk as he watched the clock, 5 minute past. Was Kurt even gonna show up? He sighed as he slumped back into his chair. Was the boy having second thoughts? Maybe Blaine was too straightforward? Was he being crazy to think anything would happen between the two?

"Mr A?" Blaine snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Kurt was standing in front of him. Blaine didn't say anything, he stood up, walking to the door. He shut and locked the door, turning back to Kurt, who was sitting on the edge of Blaine's desk, biting his lip.

"Why are you late, Kurt?" He asked as he moved back over, taking a seat where he sat before.

"I had a class all the way over the other side of the school, you're lucky I'm here at all" Kurt replied, not caring about how rude he may of sounded.

Blaine stood up instantly, "You do not talk to me like that!" He almost shouted. Kurt looked up at him, smirking as he stepped closer.

"And what if I carry on speaking to you like that, daddy?" He whispered when he got closer.

"Then" Blaine said, stopping as he gulped when Kurt placed his hand on the others chest, "Then ill just have to punish you"

Kurt stopped and looked up at him, "Yeah? And what if I like it, what if it's not really a punishment. What if i don't learn from my punishment?"

Blaine stopped for a minute, trying to find a his words to reply. "You're gonna take a punishment pet, and you're going to learn from it."

Kurt stopped instantly at the name, stepping back. "What did you call me?" He asked.

Blaine panicked, "I uh, I called you pet, but I didn't mean it, I un-" Blaine was inturrupted when Kurt lent forward, placing his hands on the older man's cheeks.

"I liked it" he started, "I.. Oh, it's embarrassing" he started as he turned to face away from Blaine, face turning red. Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder, wrapping his other arm around his waist.

"Tell me pet, tell me what you wanted to say" he said as he placed a kiss on his head.

"I.. I haven't been in one, but I got told about it.. About a Dom Sub relationship... I really like it" Kurt said, moving his head back to rest on Mr A's shoulder. Blaine closed his eyes as the other boy's idea.

"You want me to dominate you, for you to be my slutty sub?" He asked, ruling his hips forward to Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned when he felt how hard he was,

"Ye.. Yes. Please Daddy, please teach me"

Blaine moved back. He needed to speak about this before things got too heated. He sat Kurt down on the desk as he sat on the opposite one.

"Where are you living now, Kurt?" He asked.

Kurt looked down, frowning to himself before he looked up, his eyes filling with tears. "I uh, I have a flat. It's not nice, but I have no where else to go. My- My dad. He said that if I didn't get my shit together he would have to kick me out. H did that Sir." Kurt looked down as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Blaine leaned forward, wiping the tear from his cheek.

"You're not happy there? Are you getting everything you need?" Blaine asked concerned.

"No. I mean, it's ok.. But I don't enjoy it. It's cold, I can't sleep. I have got enough things, if that's what you mean. I've got my clothes, and food."

Blaine sighed as he got up to hold the boy in his arms, "Stay with me tonight" he whispered. Kurt froze, looking up at him. "I don't mean.. No! I mean, I want you to be safe. I have a spare room, it's nice and it's warm." Kurt chuckled a bit before he smiled.

"And we can talk about this Dom/sub relationship." He added. Kurt turned to him, moving closer to kiss his lips, "Is this what this is? A relationship?" He asked when he moved back, biting his lip when he asked.

Blaine nodded slightly, "If that's what you want."

Kurt's eyes darkened, "It is what I want." He paused a second, "Now punish me, daddy."


End file.
